Combat
Combat in Fury is fast-paced and intense. Think of it like an FPS but with MMORPG spells/skills. There is no auto-attack, so you can't just "target, /stick or auto-follow, and spam your attack chain." http://www.lotd.org/index.php?page=66 Similar to an FPS, your target must be in your line-of-sight for your attacks to hit. To engage in combat a player can speak with any of the Warmaster NPCs located throughout the sanctuaries or by using the Challenge System. Challenge System The Challenge system allows a player, group, or clan to challenge anyone else to combat on any map using any gametype. The purpose is to practice or test new abilities, incarnations, strategies, etc. without affecting your ladder standing because Challenge matches do not count towards any ladder rankings nor do you get any reward. To use this system, follow these steps: For Vortex, Elimination, and Carnage #Form two teams. Team size is not locked to the normal size for the gametype. #The leader of one team should use the /teamchallenge (playername) command to challenge a member of the other team. #Choose the gametype and the map the match will be played on. For Bloodbath #Form one team. Team size is not locked to the normal size for Bloodbath. #The leader of the team should use the /teamchallenge (playername) command to challenge another member of the team. #Choose the map the match will be played on. Ladders Ladders are separated into two categories: Skill and Performance. Skill ladders focus on a player's actual skill by looking at a player's best matches within a period of time. Performance ladders concentrate more on dedication over time. More specific ladders types include clan ladders and individual ladders. Current ladder standings can be found at http://ladders.unleashthefury.com. Combat Basics Here are some basics to help new players jump into combat. Movement The most basic component of combat is player movement. There are some important things to know about movement. The base movement speed is 7.5 meters per second. There are modifiers that can increase or decrease a player's movement speed as well. All of these modifiers are calculated as a percentage of the base movement speed. All movement speed modifiers are cumulative, i.e. 30% increase and 10% decrease will result in 20% increase of the base speed (9 m/s). Movement speed is directly effected by a players current health (as a percentage of maximum health). Once a player drops below 50% of their maximum health, their movement speed will begin to decrease. Here is a table explaining how health affects movement speed. : *Health = Current Health / Maximum Health Additionally, close range abilities (i.e. 0-5m range) receive an additional damage bonus on moving targets (whether falling or running). Here is a table explaining the bonus damage. Abilities There are over 400 abilities that can be equipped on the 24 slot quickbar to fully customize a character around your play style. Abilities can do any number of things from dealing damage or healing to manipulating charges or locking an opponent in place. They function within a charge system which either builds or uses charges of specific element types. Almost every ability has a tier which determines the effectiveness of that ability. (For more information see: Abilities.) Charge System A "Charge" is a unit of energy that is aligned with an element and powers ability usage. Abilities create a charge side-effect when cast. The side-effect may: * Add charges to the user (charge-generation abilities) * Remove charges from the user (charge-consumption abilities) * Leave charges unaffected Charge-generation abilities are typically weaker, simpler, and quicker to cast than charge-consumption abilities. This means you use charge-generation abilities to power out your stronger charge-consumption abilities in combat. Charge Elements The four elements are Water, Fire, Nature, and Air. All abilities (except Defensive Stance) are aligned with one element. Water and Fire are opposites, as are Nature and Air. You may hold a maximum of 10 charges in an element. However, you may not hold charges in two opposite elements at once - generating an opposite charge will remove an existing charge. For example: # You have 5 Fire Charges. # You cast Mend: +1 Water Charge. # You now have 4 Fire Charges. You may not cast a charge consumption ability unless you can pay the charge cost. As you gain charges on an element, abilities aligned with that element become stronger. Charge Bonus/Penalty Some abilities' effectiveness are scaled according to charge magnitude. Charge magnitude can either benefit or oppose the standard effectiveness of the ability being used. This is done by building/dropping charges. Basically, the more charges that a player has that correspond to the current ability, the more effective that ability will be and vice versa. Negatively aligned charges (i.e. fire from water or nature from air) can result in a negative magnitude for an ability of the opposite charge. Here is a table explaining the charge magnitude bonus/penalty to aligned abilities. Charge Manipulation A role in Fury that is derived from this aspect of the game is Charge Manipulation. There are abilities that manipulate other players' charges, which fall into the following categories: Push: Transfers charges of a specific element from you to the target Pull: Takes charges of a specific element from the target and gives them to you Exchange: Swaps charges between you and the target Reverse: Reverses the charges on the target (ie. changes fire charges to water) Magnetize: Converts all charges on the target to a specific element Effects Abilities have some clearly understood effects such as damage or healing. However, some effects are not as generally understood at first glance. Here is an alphabetical list of some of these specific effects followed by a short explanation. *Disarm - Prevent the use of physical abilities. (appears as a hand above the player being disarmed.) *Dispel - Remove field effects. *Exchange - Exchange charges between the user and the target. *Field - Creates a lasting effect at a location on the map. *Knockback - Launch the target into the air. *Magnetize - Draw charges on a target to a specific element. *Pacify - Prevent the use of all abilities. (appears as a globe above the player being pacified.) *Pull - Transfer charges from the target to the user. *Push - Transfer charges from the user to the target. *Reflect - Return all abilities effects back to the user of that ability. *Reverse - Reverse the polarity of charges. *Root - Lock the target in place. *Rush - Travel at an extremely accelerated rate towards a target. *Silence - Prevent the use of spiritual abilities. (appears as a shield above the player being silenced.) *Sleep - Prevent movement and prevent the use of all abilities (generally longer duration than Stun). *Strip - Remove charges from target. *Stun - Prevent movement and prevent the use of all abilities (generally shorter duration than Sleep). *Teleport - Relocate the target. Buff/Debuff Some other examples of effects that should be noted are the multiple types of buffs and debuffs. There are abilities that deal specifically with one type of buff or debuff while others have a universal effect to all buff or debuff effects. One notable type of buff is the Enduring Buff. A player can only have a total of 4 enduring buffs at any time. If an additional enduring buff is applied it will remove one of the other enduring buffs. A player can cancel buffs on his own character by simply clicking on the buff icon under his status bar. Buffs (i.e. a lasting positive effect) can include the following types: *Blessing *Boon *Mark *Tribute Debuffs (i.e. a lasting negative effect) can include the following types: *Curse *Disease *Poison *Torment Some abilities are able to cancel the effects of these buffs or debuffs. The effectiveness of the ability to cancel the effect is dependent on the difference in tier. If the cancellation ability is higher than the effect (e.g. tier 10 treat vs tier 1 torment) then the cancellation will have 100% chance of success. However, if the cancellation ability is lower than the effect there will be a lesser chance of success. Here is a table explaining the effectiveness of these cancellation abilities. Combat Fatigue Combat fatigue is a naturally occurring debuff effect added in the Age of the Chosen that reduces the effectiveness of healing abilities by an increasing percentage. It applies over an extended period of time while a player continues taking damage. Combat fatigue cannot be removed with debuff removal abilities. It can only be removed if a player is able to avoid taking damage for a period of 10-15 seconds. Disruption Effects Some abilities have disruptive effects on the target. For example, preventing them from moving or preventing the use of abilities. Here is a list of the disruption effects. *Disarm *Knockback *Pacify *Root *Rush (when used to move enemies) *Silence *Sleep *Stun *Teleport (when used to move enemies) Ability descriptions often include the following statement. "Targets are less likely to succumb to disruption effects the more often they are used." This means that there will be a 15 second window of diminishing returns for these effects. (Note: Disruption effects are calculated separately from other effects such as damage. Other effects of an ability will still have an independent chance of success.) For 15 seconds after a person lands the first disruption effect there will be a diminishing return applied to the likelihood and strength for subsequent uses of the same disruption effect. Once the 15 second window passes, these disruption effects will return to full power. Some effects share the same 15 second timer. Most effects have a limit of 3 subsequent uses within a 15 second window before they will simply not work at all. Additionally, lasting effects such as disarm or pacify will have shorter durations with multiple uses within the same 15 second window. Lasting effects will last half as long as the previous duration (i.e. 100%, 50%, 25%, 12.5%, etc). For example, if a target is disrupted with sleep for 6 seconds on initial application, the following application would only last for 3 seconds and the next would only last for 1.5 seconds. Once 15 seconds has passed from the initial application of sleep, however, the duration will return to 100%. Power Ups Power ups are available across all gametypes. They are picked up by simply walking through them. They will respawn in the same location after a short time. They can give huge benefits in battle. Understanding power up locations, effects, and respawn times can give a player a big advantage. (For more information see: Power-ups.) User Interface The user interface provides the means of interaction for a player including input and output. Understanding what information is being displayed and how to interact with it is very important for a new player. (For more information see: User Interface.)